Full Moon
by sasharyder
Summary: A different kind of "shrieking" is echoing down the long tunnel leading into the Shrieking Shack. (James/Lily/Sirius/Remus) ((WARNING PWP LEMON))


**A/N:** After MUCH demand: it's finally here! Group Marauder Smut was the request I've gotten the most, and I've finally finished one! Good old Remus gets to join in on the fun. Maybe one day I'll do one with Peter too, but for now I like just the three favs get to have a good time with Lily. I hope you enjoy it as much as they do~~

Reviews and favs are AMAZING, suggestions are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWP, Group Sex, Foursome (M/M/M/F), Bisexuality, Anal, Oral

* * *

A different kind of "shrieking" is echoing down the long tunnel leading into the Shrieking Shack.

"Well, reckon that tells us where your girlfriend is," Sirius comments, grinning.

James shakes his head, hardly surprised, though it's getting closer and closer to sundown and he would have thought Lily would be more careful. She'd been missing since the end of lessons, along with Remus, who would have been led down here by Madam Pomfrey hours ago. Had his girlfriend been here that whole time? James's invisibility cloak and the Map were also suspiciously absent, so it was quite possible Lily had nicked them and sneaked down here earlier. Remus—normally the most sedate and levelheaded of the lot—became positively animalistic in his need to fuck in the hours leading up to the full moon. Lily was too much of a slut to resist that, but usually she waited for the rest of them to begin the fun.

Entering the Shack through the tunnel, James and Sirius follow the "shrieking" sounds up the stairs, turning left where the bedroom is located. The door is half open, and the sounds emanating from within are even louder here: the persistent creak of mattress springs, the heady clap of slapping flesh, and Lily's sharp, whining moans.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ss! Oooh—Fuck! Me! So! _Good!_ _Ohhh_ —"

James and Sirius exchange looks.

Yes, they've certainly found Lily.

James pushes open the door, gaze immediately going to the dusty, ornate four-poster bed where he finds Lily and Remus, mid-fuck. The werewolf has Lily flat on her stomach, her legs spread and curled around his pistoning hips. Remus holds her head roughly against the mattress as his arse pumps against hers, though James can't tell from this angle whether he's plowing her pussy or her back hole. Either way, James's slut girlfriend seems to be enjoying it thoroughly, her face pressed against the sheets, mouth open and panting. Her eyes are half closed as she lets herself be dominated by the bucking werewolf, and she has both hands curled beneath her, one toying with her huge tit, the other furiously frigging her clit. On full moon nights, Remus can give fuck-all about her pleasure, focused only on sating his own lusts. Though he seems to be doing a rather brilliant job of pleasing Lily regardless, she has been with the werewolf on nights like this often enough now to know it's useful to take matters into her own hands. Both of them are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and James reckons this is not their first round.

Lily spots James and Sirius mid-moan and offers them a dreamy, slutty grin. Remus pays them no mind, just keeps reaming Lily's…hm, arse looks like. Good choice.

"Looking good, Flower," Sirius agrees, already whipping off his shirt. "Ready for another?"

Lily doesn't answer, too busy moaning, but Sirius doesn't need one. His hand is already at his buckle, moving quickly. As Remus snarls and fucks Lily harder into the bed, Sirius is out of his clothes in record time. James sees no need to be equally speedy about it, preferring to get his hard-on watching instead. Sirius clearly has a different plan in mind, taking his prick in hand as soon as it's out. James feels his own cock begin to stir as Sirius climbs up into the bed with the other two, settling himself by Lily's head. Remus shifts his hand aside as Sirius sifts his fingers through Lily's hair, guiding her toward his prick.

"Suck me hard, bitch," he says, aiming his half-stiff cock at her mouth. "We've only got an hour before the moon starts peeking out and you need to be out of here. How many loads do you reckon we can get in you by then?"

"That's up to you," Lily taunts playfully, but doesn't need to be told to suck twice. As Remus grips the bed and fucks her forward, Lily lifts up and envelops Sirius's cock in her hot mouth. The hand that had been squeezing her tit wriggles out to help get Sirius hard, circling the bottom of his hardening shaft, letting her fingers stroke lower as her tongue swirls the top. She hums and moans as her arse continues to be fucked rough and brutally from behind.

"That's it," Sirius says, closing his eyes. "Fucking hell, you're a prime cocksucker, Flower."

"Prime slut all around," James corrects. "How's that arse, Moony?"

Remus's only answer is a wolfish grin and more vicious fucking.

James grins too, beginning to shed his own clothes now, growing steadily hornier as he watches his best mates double-team his girlfriend from either end. It's not the first time, nor will it be the last, but it never fails to get James going. He loves watching Lily fuck anyone, but when it's his mates, it's even better. Especially when Remus is so close to the full moon and can fully let go of all his usual reservations. It's a sight to behold. The three of them will fuck Lily until she's covered with cum and limp with orgasms.

Speaking of—both Lily and Remus seem like they're edging closer to that brink. No doubt Remus has dumped a few loads into Lily's holes already, but the werewolf can get hard again in minutes when he's this close to his transformation. It's why Lily loves these nights so much.

"Plow that arse raw, mate," Sirius tells Remus, gripping Lily's hair harder and thrusting his hips upward to get his cock further down her throat. She chokes a bit, gargles, and he grins. "Fill her with the spunk she's so desperate for. Get that arse nice and creamy so I can slide in next."

"No," Remus growls, jackhammering into Lily even harder. "I want you in my arse while I take her pussy."

"Don't I get a say?" James asks, even as both Sirius and Lily grin in anticipation at that plan. "The slut's my girlfriend, if you care to remember."

"The slut's got three holes," Lily pops out Sirius cock to add, then licks the now fully-hard staff from root to tip. It's big, red, and glistening with Lily's spit. "I don't care who puts what where, just"—she whimpers, grunts—"keep me filled— _ooh_ —"

Remus snarls a smile. "Simple enough."

Sirius slaps her cheek with his dick. "Keep sucking, whore."

James can only laugh as Lily readily complies.

This particular position is coming to its end, however, as is quickly becoming apparent. Remus's snarl deepens as he regains his grip on Lily's head, pushing it further onto Sirius's cock as he uses what leverage he gains from the clutch to thrust harder into Lily's shaking body. A few minutes more, and it's too much for Lily. She has to remove her mouth from Sirius's prick and use her hand on him instead in her breathless panting.

"Ugh, ugh, oh, _oh_." Her eyes squeeze shut. "Y-yes! Fuck my arse! _Fuck it_. Oh—oh— _yess_ —"

"I'm going to flood your tight hole, you needy slag," Remus huffs, slapping her round cheeks. "Breed your arse like the cumslut you are."

Lily loves being called filthy names. They fit her so well.

"Yes!" she cries. "Fill me! Cream my arse! Please!"

"Fuck—fuck— _aghhh_ —"

With a nearly inhumane howl, Remus plows into Lily for the final time, panting and shaking as he empties himself into her rear hole.

Lily very quickly follows suit, her face scrunching as her orgasm takes over, brought to the peak of bliss by the feel of the werewolf's cum sputtering into her tight arse.

" _Yes_ ," she whimpers, rubbing herself through her spasms, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmm, ruin me, Remus. Fill me with your wolf spunk. So good. So _good_."

Remus, panting heavily, gives her bouncy arse another sharp slap as he finally slips out of her. James, now standing at the side of the bed, has a front row seat to the sight of his girlfriend's gaping arsehole now seeping thick cum. As Remus removes himself from under her, James kneels on the mattress and quickly slips two fingers into Lily's still pulsing pussy, then plunges his thumb into her cum-filled arsehole.

"Good girl," he praises, and his dick hardens to full-mast as he fingers both used holes. "Wet with your juices and rivers of cum, just like it should be. How many times has he cum in you already?"

"Mm…three or four," Lily answers dreamily. Her orgasm has left her drooping and sensitive, but she's still not able to resist gyrating against James's probing fingers. James laughs, unsurprised. Remus may need lycanthropy to turn him insatiable, but Lily only needs a day of the week ending in "y".

Speaking of insatiable werewolves…James watches as Remus makes his way toward the head of the bed, kneeling beside Sirius, who's still getting a knackered handjob.

"Flip her over," Remus says, and James removes his fingers only long enough to see it done. With Lily now sprawled on her back, Remus is able to kneel over her face, his slicked-up, wilted cock dangling over her face.

"Lick me clean and get it hard again," he orders, cockhead prodding against Lily's lips. Clearly tired, she nonetheless opens her mouth and takes him in, lapping up her juices, his cum, and whatever else Remus had used to lubricate her arse. The werewolf closes his eyes as Lily services him.

Sirius cocks an eyebrow. "Oi, wolf. Cutting the queue?"

Remus grunts. "Fuck off. Forty minutes left, and you're already hard."

"Now, now," James scolds, taking off the last of his clothes and crouching down until his face is settled between Lily's thighs. He can smell her already, and he sucks in the heady scent of sex and whore. "Forty minutes is plenty of time."

Lily squirms as she feels his breath against her cunny, but she likely already knew that James wouldn't be able to resist tasting her after she'd just been ravished and used so thoroughly. Lifting her against his mouth, he starts from the rear, rimming her cum-crusted back hole, then licks slowly up until he reaches her clit. Lily moans around Remus's prick as James flicks, sucks, and eats her, feasting on her tasty center. Her long legs bend over his shoulders, prodding him closer, since her hands are much too busy working his mates' cocks. One hand continues to wank Sirius with long strokes, while the other toys tantalizingly with Remus's heavy balls, helping to get the werewolf ready for another round.

James would tell her how good she looks with the two cocks battling for her attention, but he's a bit busy himself.

He loses track of time eating out Lily's needy quim, the taste of her soaking his tongue, her heels digging into his back, the sound of her moans as she now alternates between deepthroating Sirius and Remus filling his senses. His mates are enjoying it too, grunting and humming and ordering their delightful slut to keep pleasuring them. James would be quite happy to spend another hour lavishing his girlfriend's soaked cunny, but time is running out. James's eyes meet Remus's briefly over Lily's pretty mound, and the werewolf's short nod is all James needs.

Giving Lily's pussy one last long lick, he regretfully pulls away.

"Good and sopping for you, mate," James presents with flourish.

Remus grins sharply, tugging his cock out of Lily's throat, who releases it with a breathless _pop_. She looks a right mess—red-faced, saliva everywhere, precum trailing from her lips and glistening on her cheeks. James's dick responds to the sight by pulsing even harder, begging for release, and as Remus and Sirius move to Lily's other end, James knows exactly where he wants to spend his load.

He crawls up her body and drops a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

"Have I mentioned before how much I like your friends?" she asks.

James laughs. "Not so much _mentioned_ , but the increasing number of times I wander in on you fucking them gives me a good idea."

Lily smiles, clearly lost in lust and amusement. "Glad to make that"—she gasps—" _clear_."

James takes a quick glance over his shoulder at her intake of breath, unsurprised to find that Remus has skipped any preliminaries and rammed himself straight into Lily's pussy. The wet slide of it sounds in the room, a slick entrance thanks to James's earlier attentions and Lily's own juices. Her legs are back to being straddled around the werewolf's hips, and Remus is pitched forward only far enough to allow Sirius room to slip in behind him, where James can already see his mate is using the wet from Lily's blowjob to ease his way into Remus's rear hole.

"Fucking hell, Moony," Sirius hisses, gritting his teeth in bliss. "You're like a bloody glove."

"He says that about all the arses he fucks," James quips.

Sirius's sharp stare whips to James. "Yeah, and yours is next."

"If you could get it back up in time."

"Oh, we'll see about _that_ —"

" _James_." Lily grabs his face, gives him another kiss. "We have twenty minutes. Fuck Sirius later and please get your cock in my mouth." She closes her eyes as Remus jerks into her pussy with a particularly swift shove. She lets out a quiet moan, eyelids lifting slightly. James knows he'd gotten her close to orgasm again with his licking, and he won't be surprised if only a few good strokes from Remus are all it takes to have her shattering again.

"Sorry, love," James says, rising away from her. She blinks in confusion, then slow realisation dawns as James moves to straddle her chest. "Have something else in mind."

Lily does not appear to mind this at all, biting her lip in anticipation and stimulation as James's hands move to her large, bouncing tits. He palms one first, then the other, catching her plucky nipples between the creases of his fingers. He rolls each gently at first, then fondles harder. Lily moans again, but whether from James at her tits or Remus in her pussy, he can't be sure. Either way, he finally gives Lily a wink, then pushes her plump breasts together, taking a moment to spit some lubricant into the snug little valley. As he slips his cock between the two pillowy mounds, Lily _definitely_ gives him a moan of his own.

"Fuck my tits," she pleads. "Please, love. They need your cock. It feels so good."

James has to agree—Lily's tits were made for fucking. Soft, lush, and large, they surround his cock like a cool pussy. He doesn't do this enough. As her deep cleavage clamps his dick, he slowly begins to move. Lily's hands join his on her big mounds, squeezing them tighter together. He begins fucking them longer, faster, so his cockhead strikes Lily's lowered chin with every thrust, and she needily laps at it with her tongue at every contact. His balls trail along her dampened skin and James knows he isn't going to last long at this. He never does when all of them play together.

Behind him, he can still hear Remus and Sirius grunting, fucking. Lily is shaking, moaning. The bed creaks as they all move together in one glorious foursome.

"Yes, yes— _oh_ —give me more— _more_ —"

"Clamp my dick with those pussy muscles. Milk me with your wet cunt—"

"Good girl. Put those tits to work—"

"Howl for my cock, wolf—"

Their bodies thrash together, over and over.

All his favorite people, connected by his favorite thing. It's a kinky lad's best wet dream.

Remus inside Lily. Sirius inside Remus. James, pumping Lily's tits raw, listening to his mates and girlfriend fuck.

"Take it— _take it_ —"

"Oh—oh— _ooh_ —"

James pinches Lily's nipples as her tits jiggle at his rapid thrusts. His breath quickens, and she cries louder.

"Yes…yes… _yes_ …!"

It all becomes a blur—the fucking, the moaning, the slapping, the touch and feel of bodies surrounding him.

If they had all the time in the world, James would prompt a change of positions now, try to ease off the stimulation, let the lot of them last longer, wring bigger and better orgasms from one another. Maybe James and Sirius would push into Lily's needy quim together, cocks plunging as one, while Remus fucked her face. Maybe they'd tie her to the headboard and take turns teasing all her holes, one by one. James knows for certain Sirius wouldn't be content until he'd dropped a load into each of their arses, and they'd let him because there's no resisting Sirius when he gets something in his head. The four of them could go for hours and hours.

Unfortunately, they don't have hours. The full moon is closing in, and once Remus transforms, Lily—not an Animagus—wouldn't be safe like the rest of them. She'd need to be back through the tunnel leading to the Whomping Willow. The clock is ticking down.

They're all aware of the timeline. From the grunts and pumping going on behind him, under him, James knows everyone is close. So James gives in to the pull in his balls, the heat rushing through his veins. He grits his teeth and slams harder against Lily's skin, speeding for the goalpost.

"Where do you want my cum, slut?" he asks.

"On my face," Lily answers immediately, though she does it on another long moan. "Cum on my face!"

James pulls out from between the snug valley of her heaving chest and immediately begins to beat his dick, muscles tensing, pulse racing. He curves over her, grinning as he watches Lily lean her head back and open her mouth for her spraying. She's so eager for it, so desperate to be covered.

" _Fuck_ —beg for it, bitch. Beg for my spunk."

"Yes!" Lily cries. "Give it to me! Cover me in your thick cum! Please, _please_ —"

The last _please_ does it—with a shout, James explodes, spurting streak after streak as Lily moans in ecstasy. The white streams coat her face—her cheek, her chin, her lips—and Lily's eyes scrunch up as she comes herself with a final, frantic, "YES, YES, YESSS!"

They're not alone—with a last wolfish howl, Remus bucks into Lily a final time too, and James doesn't need to see it now to picture the gushes of cum the werewolf is adding to her already primed pussy.

And then the last goes too—with a loud "FUCK," Sirius slumps over Remus's still heaving body, spent too.

The bed stops creaking. They all breathe heavily. The air smells like must, sweat, and sex.

For now, the Shrieking Shack is silent.

James does love full moons.


End file.
